Surprises behind corners
by CrazyAboutCastle
Summary: OK, Castle and Beckett are engaged and they are trying to enjoy their free time (about 4 days) at the loft. They had a nice night and but later that day something happens to Kate. Rated M because of abuse, violence, hurt , sex and ect. Reviews are welcome!
1. can you feel the love tonight

**Yeah well, i DO NOT own Castle in any way! **

**I deleted my other story because it wasn't going anywhere :/**

**I wanted to try something new so this is written in the ''I'' narrator, and the I is Kate Beckett! :D Go Katherine!**

**So this is rated M because i want to be safe! Haters gonna hate :/ i don't care and one more thing, i am writing this with my co-writer Kristen! **

**Hope ya like it!**

**I w**oke up next to my fiancé, Rick Castle. The sheets were tangled and that made me think of last night. The memory made me smile and i leaned to Rick, kissing his cheek.

''Wake up sleepyhead!'' I teased him and put my fingers on his warm chest.

''Good morning Kate.'' I heard him saing and he turned to look at me. We were quiet for a little while , but then i decided to break the silence.

''Did you sleep well?'' I asked, and the smile on my face was effecting him, because he put his hand on my back and kissed me.

After a little while he pulled back and answered me ''I slept very well. And i was wondering, are you ready for round four?''

He sounded like he knew my answer , and his puppy eyes were begging me, so i couldn't refuse it. I smiled and kissed him with passionate. We were hungry for each others lips.

I felt Rick's fervol when i kissed him, and it made me happy. I felt his lips wander down my neck, and then my chest. Finally he reached by breasts and he captured a niplle in his mouth. He sucked it and i made a little moan.

I shivered when i felt his lips on my bellybutton.

''Oh Rick.. come on!'' I said, waiting for pleasure.

''Oh Kate, you must be patient.'' I heard him saying when he put his finger on my wet clit. He started to make circles on it and i moaned ''Oh,, mmm..''

The circles were small, and Rick pushed a little to make me feel better. Faster and faster he continued to torture my clit on a good way. I was about to come and then he pushed two thick fingers inside of my wetness.

I couldn'thold back a little cry so i did it.

''Fuck! Rick oh my god..'' I said and he pushed his third finger inside of me, still making fast circles with his other hand.

I was so close to come, and Rick felt it. He made the circles so fast as he could and i screamed a little. I didn't know why, but it felt like i was going to come any second but i didn't. Rick noticed that too and pushed a little.

Faster, round circles on my clit. It was warm and wet. The feeling was amazing! Then i came.

Rick didn't feel it so he continued, even faster. It felt amazing, even tho i had an crampie.

I felt like i was gonna squirt any second.

''Oh sweet Jesus Rick.. Yeah.. '' I moaned and i felt him putting his mouth on my entrance and he sucked, still making circles on my clit. He wanted me to squirt! And he was going to get it. I cried while he was teasing my crampie clit. I tried to keep my legs from not shaking. Then I squirted.

I let out a little groan and i felt Rick licking and sucking me.

''You didn't have to..'' I said trying to catch my breath.

''But i wanted to..''He said and gave me about 10 seconds to recover. Then he pushed his huge dick inside of me and it made me make a little moan.

''I want you to scream.'' Rick said to me and i agreed. He did it faster and faster and it felt good. I captured him with me legs around his hips.

''Faster, harder... Fuck!'' I screamed and he did as i comanded. When he came inside of me i could feel his balls on me and when he pulled out , his penishead was almost out. He was very fast and again, an orgasm was about to come.

We both couldn't stop it. The rythm was perfectly fast and his hard, huge dick was perfect too. It hurt because his dick was so big but i didn't mind. It felt good, it was a good pain.

Then an orgasm exploded to nboth of us. I felt my muscles tightent and his too. He pulled his manhood away from me and layd next to me.

''That was...'' I began and he finished ''Amazing!''

We cathced our breaths , and when Rick was laying i stood up on my knees and i leaned closer to his manhood.

''Kate you don't have to.'' He began when i grabbed his huge cock.

I desided to use his words on him ''But i want to.'' and then i kissed to top of it. I saw when he tried to relax. I wanted him to like this so i put my lips around it and sucked. With my hand I rubbed it up and down slowly. I started of slowly but i ended up rubbing it very fast. After a little while he cummed inside of my mouth.

I let it go with a pop and i layid next to Rick.

''I love you.'' I said while catching my breath. I felt his arm on my back and his other arm on my ass.

''I love you too Kate.'' He answered and kissed my head.

**How did you like it? The next chapter will be up after at least 4 reviews!**

**I don't usually write M rated stuff, but here it is! The next chapter will be more dramatic! **


	2. Bye bye DC

''Ricky, wake up, I made breakfast to us.'' I said to Rick. He had fallen asleep after our round four. Finally he opened his eyes and sat up. I sighed and rolled my eyes, but i gave him a smile.

''When you're ready just come to the kitchen.'' I said and left the room.

I could hear him putting his clothes on and he went to the bathroom,probably to brush his teeth.

When I arrived in the kitchen i put the pancakes with fresh salad next to it on the kitchen table. I started to make coffee.

It was quiet at the loft when Alexis had moved out and Martha was in Paris.

I smiled when i smelled the coffee powder. I put the coffee to run and then I saw Rick in his T-shirt and pants.

''Good morning beautiful.'' He said and kissed me. I wrapped my arms around his neck and i kissed him lightly.

''Morning ruggedly handsome you.'' I said and we sat down to eat.

''It smells amazing Kate! I bet it tastes even more amazing.'' Rick said and he sounded like he was honest.

''I hope so, and i made coffee.''I said and gave him a cup of hot, dark coffee.

''Thank you Kate, but you didn't have to.'' Rick thanked and looked in my eyes.

''Oh sush now, you bring me coffee every morning, so i think it's my turn to do it once.'' I said and sat next to him.

After we finished up breakfast , we washed the dishes together. I startled when i heard music. He had put the radio on. The song was In my veins by Andrew Belle.

''Our song Rick. '' I said and smiled at him. He smiled back and started to sing along with the radio.

''You're in my veins and I can not get you out.. ''

We giggled and ended up cuddling on his sofa. I sighed, I felt a little dizzy so i said that i have to use the bathroom.

''... be right back.'' I said and walked towards the bathroom. I heard his hum as an answer and then i closed the bathroom door. I looked at myself at the mirror. Maybe I was getting a cold.

I did what I had to and then i went back on the sofa next to Rick. He changed the canal and a movie had just started.

''What movie is it?'' I asked while trying to recognize it.

''Seriously Kate? YOu don't know?'' I heard Rick asking with a surprise in his voice.

''I am not sure. I don't think so, why?'' I asked and tried NOT to sound stupid.

''It is Titanic, the best romantic movie like ever.''

''I didn't know you were a fan of romantic movies.''

''Touché.'' He said and put his arm around my neck. We were quiet and we watched the entire movie. Then i had a feeling like someone was looking at us. I looked outside of the window, nothing, as i expected.

''Everything OK?'' I heard Rick asking me.

''Yeah, i just need some fresh air. What if i go for a little walk and you could write or something?'' I asked him. I really did need some fresh air.

''Sure thing, see you in ..'' Rick started but i finished it '' see ya then.'' I said and kissed him.

I put my favorite sneakers and i left the loft. I desided to use the stairs down. When i got outside i tasted the air. It was fresh, as always on a saturday morning. I walked to the closest park and sat down. Something hit me.

_''..So whatever you decide, Katherine Houghton Beckett, will you marry me?''_

_Silence. I was shocked as hell. _

_''Oh my.. oh my god you're proposing !?'' _

A smile on my face.

_''There's something i have to tell you. I've got the job.''_

_''In DC?''_

_''Yeah.. ''_

_Rick's face was terryfied._

And then my smile disapeared.

_''In that case, Yes, Yes I will marry you Richard Edgar Alexander Rodgers Castle. Yes.''_

I felt sad even tho i had agreed to marry him. I knew what i had to do. I grabbed my phone and called to DC.

''Hello.''

''Hi, this is Katherine Beckett.''

''How can I help you?''

''I want to inform you that i am not taking the job from DC. ''

''You sure?''

''Yes, i have more important things here in New York.''

''In that case then, have a good day.''

''Thank you bye.''

''Bye.''

And i ended the call. I felt much better. Rick would be so happy! I was going to surprise him. First i should get my badge back.

I stood up and started to run to the 12th. I was very close to it untill someone stopped me. A man had grabbed my hand and dragged me to an alley.

''Hey, what are you doing?!'' I yelled and tried to get off. Before he answered me i felt something wet on my mouth and everything turned black...


End file.
